


Making Something Out of Nothing

by boo_boo_keys36



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_boo_keys36/pseuds/boo_boo_keys36
Summary: Peter let out a shaky breath of relief and then let his tears finally fall. Tony moved himself closer and took the hand he had on Peter’s shoulder and pushed the kid’s head into his chest. Peter leaned into him and wrapped his arms around himself.Tony’s heart went out to the kid. The pang in his own heart at the thought of his parents was still fresh to this day.Peter deals with some devastating news, and the Stark's are there to help him deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to work with Tony taking on Peter as his own trope. I know this has been done a bunch of times but I just love it so much!
> 
> This work will deal with mentions of illness and loss. Please be mindful when continuing on.

He felt cold all over. From his fingertips to his toes and all the way inside to his very core the coldness crept in. He was sitting in his favorite armchair at the Compound, but right now it just felt stiff and uncomfortable. His dull eyes looked up at the figure in front of him. Tony was holding out a steaming mug of something.

 

Peter robotically took it and looked down at his contents, it was hot chocolate and the steam from the drink tickled against his nose. When he took a sip he didn’t taste anything.

 

“Kid, I know this is a lot to handle right now—“ Peter cut him off.

 

“No Mr. Stark, I—I knew this was coming I just didn’t expect it, today.”

 

Tony looked at Peter with trepidation. The kid was being way to calm about this news. Peter was tense in his chair, but his tone of voice never wavered.

 

“Pete, it wasn’t the cancer. She had a seizure…”

 

“I know! I know. The hospital said her medicines had a bad reaction and she collapsed at work. I understand the science behind it.”

 

Peter looked away from Tony and scrunched his eyes shut. He didn’t want to make Tony uncomfortable with his tears, and the last thing he wanted to do was feel any more broken then he did right now.

 

Tony was surprised at the sharpness coming from the kid, but didn’t blame him at all. He could see Peter’s knuckles turning whiter as he tightened his grip.

 

Tony kneeled down in front of the chair and gently removed the mug from Peter’s clenched fist. He didn’t want his strength to break the mug and scaled the kid’s legs. He placed it on the coffee table and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Kid, come on. Pete look at me.”

 

Peter took a deep breath and faced Tony head on. The edges around his eyes were turning pink at his effort to keep the tears at bay.

 

“You’re not going back to that apartment tonight. You’ll stay here with me and Pep. We can go back tomorrow and get some of your stuff. Unless you don’t want too, I can get Happy to go, or maybe even Rhodey.”

 

Tony was cut off at Peter’s hand squeezing his arm in gratitude. He desperately wanted to stay with the Stark’s but he knew he would just be intruding. He loved staying here on the weekends.

Ever since the wedding, both Pepper and Tony cut back on working. They often spent the weekend watching movies and having a homemade dinner. He knew they would want some time without some kid staying with them.

 

“Tony I appreciate it,” Peter already looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, “but I know you and Pepper are really busy. I wouldn’t want to put that on you.”

 

At this Tony just rolled his eyes and cut him off by putting his hand up. “Underoos, you’ll never be a burden to me. You think I wouldn’t have put up more of a fight with your aunt if I didn’t want you around? You’re staying. Period. Until college and beyond.”

 

Peter let out a shaky breath of relief and then let his tears finally fall. Tony moved himself closer and took the hand he had on Peter’s shoulder and pushed the kid’s head into his chest. Peter leaned into him and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

Tony’s heart went out to the kid. The pang in his own heart at the thought of his parents was still fresh to this day.

 

The clacking of Pepper’s stilettos caused Tony to look up from Peter’s mop of curls. Her cheeks were shiny with her own tears, but her eyes were soft at the sight of Tony. He held his free hand out to her and she moved to his side to take it.

 

He gripped it like lifeline.

 

The hospital had called Tony first with the news. May and Peter had no other adult in their lives, and after the Parkers had wormed their way into Tony’s life, he made it a point to be the one that was contacted.

 

He sat there in some shock for a few minutes and immediately made some calls. They all thought they had more time. May and him had a plan for Peter once they received the news she was sick. Tony would take him into custody.

 

He remembered that conversation like it happened yesterday and not three months prior.

 

“Tony I know this is hard to talk about and a lot to ask. Please!”

 

“May these are all just logistics. Of course I will make sure your things are taken care of. It’s Peter I’m worried about!”

 

“So we are in agreement that it has to be you.”

 

 Tony had used all of his resources but ultimately May’s fate was sealed.

 

He needed time.

 

Time to tell Peter that he always had a home, and time to find a fix for May.

 

Just as he was about to get his keys and pick up Peter at the Parker residence, the kid was knocking on the window. He was in his suit, he must have been out patrolling. That all happened just an hour ago. Tony felt like days had passed.

 

These thoughts made Tony hold on to Peter tighter. 

 

It was Pepper’s soothing voice that broke into Tony’s thoughts. “Peter, why don’t you go take a hot shower and get into bed. Tony and I will make sure we get everything figured out at breakfast. You don’t need to make any choices right now.”

 

Peter lifted his head from it’s place on Tony’s shoulder. He was dead on his feet. He sluggishly got up from his place and shuffled down the hallway, not really acknowledging either party. The Stark’s watched him go with a concerned expression.

 

He fumbled with the light switch and the room’s brightness gave Peter an instant headache. He looked at himself in the mirror for a long time. He looked pale and it brought out the shadows from under his eyes.

 

“FRIDAY, can you bring down the lights and make the water nice and hot.” This routine was familiar, Peter did this every weekend after patrol or working in the labs. Except now it wasn’t just the weekend, it was permanent.

 

The water sprung to life and Peter stepped under the spray. His muscles relaxed and he took deep breaths. He could do this.

 

 

It wasn’t until the water kicked on that Tony’s posture deflated. He occupied the chair Peter was just in and flopped his head back. Pepper parked herself right in Tony’s lap and started running her fingers through his hair.

 

He was worried about Peter, the kid had already lost enough. Now he was going to have to adjust to a whole new life.

 

A life with Tony at the wheel. Lord help him.

 

“You can do this Tony. May wouldn’t have picked anyone else.” She always could read his mind.

 

“He’s only 16, do you know what I was doing at 16? I can’t guide him!” Pepper laughed at him a little.

 

“Peter has a good head on his shoulders and nobody is the same person at 16. You can do this.”

 

Pepper kissed the side of his head and lifted herself up from Tony’s lap. She retrieved Peter’s discarded mug and walked toward the kitchen. She called out behind her, “I’ll clean up in here, please check on Peter before bed. By bed, I do MEAN bed, Tony, no lab.”

 

Tony’s eyes hardened with resolve. Of course he could do this. He wanted to do this. Peter deserved to have the very best, and the very best of Tony Stark is what Peter was going to get.


	2. A Numb Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes on the first day of no May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a little creative control about the location of the Avengers Compound. Grief and loss is a very delicate situation and I understand everyone handles it differently. This is my take on it!

Peter’s eyes were glued shut. It seemed like it took every once of strength to pry them open. He blinked away the sleep and noticed that the room was perfectly lit for his spider senses.

 

That’s right, he was at the compound.

 

            Peter blocked out the stab of pain that flashed into his heart and his stomach and reached for his webshooters that were on his bedside table. He flicked his wrist and opened the dresser drawers from his position in bed.

 

            With another flick of the wrist he brought over the first pair of pants and shirt the webbing touched. He kicked on his pants and finally sat up long enough to put on the shirt. He’d get the webbing residue off later, or wait for it to dissolve, which ever came first.

           

            He swung his feet over to the side of the bed and wiggled his toes in the overly fluffy carpet. He can do this, it’s just Tony and Pepper. He let out a deep breath and headed toward the smell of food that was permeating throughout the hallway.

 

            Sure enough there was Tony with a carton and a half of eggs with the shells scattered all around him. While he was struggling at the stove, Pepper was hiding her laughs behind a cup of coffee. The sight made Peter grin.

 

            Both the Starks perked up at the sound of Peter’s footsteps. Pepper stood up from her stool and padded over to give him a hug. Peter shyly returned it and stepped back. It wasn’t every day you see Pepper Potts in casual attire.

 

            “Kid, sit down I finally figured out this omelet thing.” Tony demanded to Peter from his position at the stove.

 

            Peter wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of food, but apparently his appetite didn’t agree and Peter shoveled in the (surprisingly good) eggs. Tony leaned across the counter watching Peter like a hawk. He waited until the entire omelet was gone before he spoke again.

 

            “Alright Pete, Pep and I worked well into the night getting things situated with Stark Industries so we are all yours Kid.”

 

            Just as he made that proclamation Pepper’s phone went off. She ignored the call, but it just rang again right after. FRIDAY then notified Tony that Social Services was waiting for him to answer their call. Peter’s heart sank, this is why he didn’t want to agree with Tony last night. They were too busy to have to worry about him too.

 

            Peter went ahead and waved them off. “It’s okay. I’ll just be in the lab.” He slunk away before either one of them could tell him to stay.  He pressed his hand onto the scanner that was placed outside the lab entrance and made his way to the desk that held all of the chemistry equipment.

 

            Peter quickly got lost in his work for the next hour. He worked on two variations for his web fluid, and was ready to take them both out for a test run. As he was loading up the first batch into his webshooters, Tony made his appearance.

 

“Need some help there?” Peter rocked back and forth on his feet. He was used to doing test runs on his own, they usually ended up with him on the floor and lots of bruised ribs.

 

Maybe he did need Tony’s help.

 

Peter’s answer came out in the form of a shrug.

 

Tony came over and gently removed the gadgets from his wrists. He was working up the nerve to say something about the disruptions earlier. Pepper sent him down here with the clear mission of not letting Peter work himself to death.

 

“Tony, I swear to God, if you let Peter pick up those habits I will force you to every SI meeting for the rest of time.”

 

As soon as he got things squared away with Social Services he sprinted to meet Peter.

 

“Why don’t we test it’s durability first?” Tony shot a web the length of the lab a few feet above the floor.

 

Peter promptly hauled himself up and started walking along the web like a tightrope. Once he walked across it a few times he started to get more adventurous. Peter started doing flips and landing back on the web, nearly giving Tony a heart attack.

 

            Peter could feel the web starting to give away under his weight so he jumped off before he could crash into the floor.  They did this a few times and then Peter tested his ability to swing and hang from the webs, and the over all stickiness. He would used them on his next patrol to get some real testing in.

 

Tony could see the semblance of a spark in Peter’s eyes. Which is why he was dreading this conversation.

 

“Pete, time to talk.” All the light left Peter’s eyes. He didn’t want to talk, he wanted to pretend that this was just another weekend at the Compound.

 

Tony rolled over a stool and patted it, and Peter sunk into it with hunched shoulders.  He started rolling back an forth, waiting for Tony to say something. 

“Pepper and I dug through some of your Aunt’s last requests, so you don’t have to do any planning. But, she did ask that you say a few words at the service. Do you feel comfortable doing that?”

 

Peter knew that Tony suspected that it was the **_last_** thing he wanted, but he wouldn’t let Aunt May down. Even now. So he nodded his head with a clenched jaw.

 

“Good job, Underoos. Me and Pep will be there with you.” Tony started pacing back and forth like he had more on his mind.

 

“Social Services called earlier, we had to go over the terms of May’s will. She… She requested that you be put in my care. Permanently, if you are alright with it.”

 

Peter stopped rolling his chair at that one. He just thought the Starks were being kind last night, he didn’t think that it was already in the works.

 

Tony was quick to jump in again, “May and I were going to tell you! We just thought we had more time --- I wish I had more time Pete, to wrap my head around how I am supposed to…. Parent you.” Tony gripped his left wrist and looked away with a sniff.

 

It was his tell when he was uncomfortable, and Peter was all too used to seeing it over the last few years. “You’re great Mr. Stark – I’m sorry that you are stuck with me.” Peter looked down at his scuffed up Converse. He focused his attention on a little fraying section near the rubber toe.

 

“I’m Tony Stark, Kid. I don’t get stuck. I do what I want, when I want. You are not the exception to this rule. I’ve never been more quick to say yes to something in my life.”

 

Sure, Tony was nervous, but ultimately his first concern was helping Peter succeed, and he had the money and power to ensure that it happened.

 

Peter just nodded his head, stunned into silence. “Now come on, Pepper is only taking that one phone call and we are going to take you out for some lunch and get you some fresh air.”

 

“Can I call Ned first?” Peter had no desire to go out into the streets of New York, he wasn’t ready to go out and see the familiar sites when nothing even felt remotely the same. Stalling seems like the best option.

 

“Sure Kid. Be ready to go stat, and maybe get changed? Don’t exactly think you “I Survived NYC” shirt is the one to go with.” Tony smirked at the choice, but was secretly pleased that Peter kept it after all of this time.

 

Peter rolled his eyes but agreed, and proceeded to dial Ned’s number. He answered on the first ring.

 

“Dude, where are you? I have been texting you since 4 PM yesterday! I have these new Lego—“ Peter cut him off before Ned could get anything else out.

 

“I’m at the compound with the Starks…” He said it with a lot less enthusiasm then he normally had and Ned picked up on it immediately.

 

“Is everything okay? Is there a mission? Is Cap there? Are you hurt?” When Peter didn’t respond to any of that, it dawned on Ned.

 

“Dude…it’s not—it’s not May, right?” Peter sucked in a breath.

 

“Yeah man, something went wrong with her medication. She hit the floor at work and I found out through a phone call.” Peter couldn’t even hear past the roaring in his ears. His voice sounded like a recording, it was void of all emotion.

 

“I guess May and Mr. Stark had some sort of agreement that I would be under the Stark’s custody.” Peter’s voice was wavering now, and he knew if he talked to Ned any longer, he would be a weeping mess.

 

“Anyway the service is going to be soon, I’ll text you about it. But I gotta go, Mr. Stark is waiting for me.”

 

“Peter! Wai—“ But it was too late he had hung up on Ned already. He exited his lab and went into the room he was staying in, well technically his _actual room_ now.

 

He put an effort to at least match his clothes this time and met Pepper and Tony in the living area.

 

They ended up at a small restaurant not far from the Compound, which was just far enough out of the city to not be in traffic, but close enough to reap the benefits of good food. Peter ate mindlessly and nodded his head at all of their questions. He only really tuned in at the subject of school

 

“You’ll still be going to Midtown, Pete.” Oh. Great. They barely believed him about his internship. There was no way his teachers were going to believe that Tony Stark was now in charge of him.

 

“If you’re up for it, you can start next week. For now lets just work on getting you settled in.” Ah, Pepper, always the voice of reason.

 

They all piled into the Audi after filling themselves to the brim. They just spent the rest of the day relaxing, and asking Peter questions here and there about what he wanted and needed.

It was quickly coming down to a shopping trip with Pepper and a visit to the apartment with Tony.

 

“We just want you to feel at home here, Peter.”

 

It was funny, even though he felt so numb with pain, he wanted to tell them that he already kind of did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am on no set schedule for posting, but I am constantly thinking of ideas for this story.


	3. Service of Strength

The day of the service, Tony came into Peter’s room to wake him up. All  he could see was his mop of curls peaking out from the comforter and his arm hanging off the side of the bed.

 

Tony quietly made his way over to the bed, stepping over clothes and crumpled notebook papers. He bent down to pick one up and saw that it was the web fluid designs they were working on a few days ago. He picked up another one and saw that it had a bunch of words scribbled out. Oh, right, his speech for the wedding.

 

Peter must have spent the night working on it. He shoved the paper in his pocket and Tony gently sat down on the bed and gently pulled the blankets away from Peter’s face. He noticed the dark circles underneath, Peter’s eyes. Yep, he definitely was up all night.

 

Tony shook his shoulder, “Peter, Peter wake up.” Peter just groaned and turned away in response. Tony chuckled at his antics. “Pete, come on.” Peter cracked open his eye, “Tony, noooo.”

 

“Peter, yeeesss. I know you’re tired Kid, but we have a lot to do today.”

 

He turned to face Tony full on. “Can’t we just… cancel today?”

 

Tony’s heart went out to the Kid. Peter has already dealt with so much in the past few years, and he was way to young to be having to go through this a third time. Tony reached out and ruffled his curls. “Wish we could, but Pepper is waiting for us out there.”

 

Peter let out a long sigh, “Fine, but only cause Pepper makes better breakfast.” With a quick grin he rolled out of bed before Tony could swat at him.

 

Peter booked it to the kitchen and plopped himself at the kitchen island. Pepper immediately put down scrambled eggs at his place.

 

“Hey you little brat—Oh hi honey.” Pepper raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow at Tony. Peter plastered an innocent look on his face and shoved his breakfast into his mouth. Tony came around a pressed a kiss to her cheek and gave her his best  “Tony Stark Smile”

 

Pepper decided that it was better to just let it go, she was going to leave for the funeral home soon. Calling hours were in the morning and the service was going to be in the afternoon. Tony was going to come with Peter as soon as everything was all set up.

 

“Alright boys, I’m going to head out and check on everything. Tony? Please don’t be late. Peter, I have your suit in our bedroom closet.” She walked around to meet Peter at his seat and put her hands on both of his shoulders.

 

“You can do this, me and Tony will be with you the whole time. You’re going to do great.” She lifted her hand and smoothed down his hair. Peter pressed his lips together and nodded.

 

The two watched Pepper leave the kitchen and suddenly Peter didn’t feel like finishing the rest of his food. He pushed it around on his plate until Tony slid it away from him.

 

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Peter blinked out of his stupor. “Sorry, sorry. Just a little nervous for today.” Tony dug the paper out of his pocket from Peter’s bedroom floor and smoothed it out in front of Peter.

 

“Kid, I don’t want you to get hung up on this. May would be happy with anything you wanted to say about her. Just do what I do, shoot from the hip.” Tony pushed Peter off of his stool and led him toward the bathroom.

 

“Now get in the shower and I’ll help you get ready.”  Both of them went their separate ways and into their respective rooms. They quickly showered and Peter knocked on Tony’s door when it was time to put on his suit.

 

He fumbled with the shirt and tucked it into his pants; Tony approached him with his tie and helped Peter get it on straight. He brushed off the non-existent dust from Peter’s jacket and smoothed the collar.

 

“Tony, cut it out, I’m fine. Can we go now?” Peter pushed Tony’s hands away and scooted out of the room. The two of them made their way down to the garage where Tony has his pick of sports cars.

 

They take a sleek black Audi R8 and head towards the funeral home. People were already gathered around the entrance waiting to get inside when they pulled up. Peter felt warmth spread throughout his whole body at the sight.

 

Tony and Peter made their way inside to meet Pepper. Peter was filled with dread at the sight of the casket. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, the roaring in his ears was back. Pepper guided him to a seat to sit down.

 

“Honey, Peter, you’re going to have to take a breath for me now. Calm down, everything is fine. You’re okay.” Peter let out shaky breaths, they almost felt painful. Pepper rubbed his shoulders and waited for him to get his even rhythm back.

 

Once Peter cooled down, he forced himself out of his seat and back over to the casket. He gently placed his hand on the top and was thankful that it was closed. He whispered to himself, “Hi May, I miss you already. So much. I’m sorry we didn’t have more time. Say hi to the family for me. I love you.”

 

He straightened up his back and squared his shoulders. “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

He stood up by May’s casket while Pepper and Tony sat behind him for emotional support. Ned and his family were some of the first people through the line and they immediately embraced Peter tightly. Mrs. Leeds smelled like her homemade chicken soup, and Ned smelled like cinnamon, probably from the Big Red Gum he always liked to chew.

 

Ned stayed behind even after his parents left and saw Michelle who was going through the line, alone. When it was time for her to say something to Peter, she just handed him a piece of paper. It was a sketch of Peter standing with a determined look on his face. She just wrote “You got this.” on the bottom. She drew it while she was waiting her turn.

 

A bunch of people came to send their condolences to Peter. Students and teachers from Midtown, co-worker’s of May, and even a few people from Stark Industries that Peter had met over the years. Most of the students stared wide-eyed at the Starks, but nobody bothered them.

 

Well, until Flash made his way through the line. “Sorry about your Aunt Parker, I know—Holy shit. You _actually know_ Tony Stark?” Before Flash could throw in his potential jab. Happy swooped in and escorted him from the room.

 

‘At least Flash didn’t call me Penis Parker’ Peter thought to himself. The rest of the calling hours were a blur to Peter and soon he was standing out by the burial site. It was time to officially lay May to rest.

 

A small group was present, and it was time for Peter to say a few words, he felt like he was going to vomit.

 

“May was amazing. Warm. She always knew what to say and how to take care of me. Even though we both know I was a surprise in her life. “ Peter stopped to swallow down the lump in his throat. “I just hope she knows how loved she was by everyone, especially me.” Peter couldn’t get anymore words out and tears dripped out from his eyes.

 

Tony quickly rushed from his seat in the front row, to pull Peter away from the group. Once they were out of sight, he pulled him into a hug.

 

“You did great Kid. May would have been so proud.” He felt Peter nod against his shoulder.

 

Peter wiped his eyes and looked at Tony, “May always was there for me, and even though I am going to miss her everyday. I know she is still looking out for me, because you know… she left me with you.”

 

Peter looked at him sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

Tony looked away with a sniff. “You’re alright.” He then faced Peter head on. “I’m proud of you too.”

 

Peter felt the ache in his chest ease up, just a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
